The Life of a Yamada
by Justlookin4agoodread98
Summary: Part of my 'Ghibli Chronicles' series. A fun little bunch of one-shots about the Yamada family meeting new friends, reuniting with extended family members, and anything else I can think of, but with a special twist. Read the A/N on the first chapter to see what I mean! ;D Based on the Studio Ghibli movie 'My Neighbors the Yamada's'. (Making this T just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: GREETINGS MY FRIENDS, FAMILY, LOYAL READERS, NEW READERS, PEOPLE I FORCE TO READ MY STORIES, AND RANDOM PEOPLE WHO HAVE JUST HAPPENED TO STUMBLE UPON THIS VERY VERY RANDOM FANFICTION! TO YOU ALL I BID WELCOME AND I HOPE THAT YOU WILL LIKE THIS FANFICTION ONCE I GET AROUND TO WRITING AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! :D I'M SUPER EXCITED FOR THIS NEW ADDITION TO THE GHIBLI CHRONICLES AND I REALLY HOPE I PUT THIS UNDER THE RIGHT CATEGORY BECAUSE 'My Neighbors the Yamadas' HAD NO CATEGORY! (If I didn't please say something.)**

**If you are already familiar with my 'Ghibli Chronicles' then you know how this will work, but I will explain it for those don't know: I will be "dropping" (so to speak) fans of Studio Ghibli Movies into their favorite movie and they will go on whatever journey I have conjured up in my twisted mind. (Muwahahaha...) However this fanfiction, while it's still part of the series, will be taking a slightly different turn. The movie 'My Neighbors the Yamada's' is really just about an average Japanese family and the silly little everyday things that happen in life. Little short stories all put together into one adorable film. Because there is no real plot to it, I will be writing a bunch of one-shots about the Yamada's and more crazy things that happen to them with friends and extended family.**

**And that's where you people come in! :D**

**The 'friends and extended family' of the Yamada's will be the Readers! I will be asking this every chapter. If you would like to be in this fanfic, please give me permission to use you as a character, and if you would be so kind as to maybe tell me a funny/crazy/insane/unbelievable yet TRUE story about your family I would love to use it as inspiration for a chapter! For the sake of privacy, I will not use your, or any of your family's real names, where you live, or anything else that you do not wish for me to mention in the story. I won't force anyone to do this either if they do not want to, but I do beg a lot. The only exception to this rule is Accioanime because she is my cousin and I can torment her if I want to. *Looks at Accioanime* And I've known you since you were born Accio, so don't think you're getting away without one of your crazy stories coming up. If anyone would like to be in one of the stories, PM me or put it in a review and that chapter will be dedicated to you.**

**For those of you who probably want to tear out my throat right now because I've started ANOTHER fanfiction when I've already made many promises to others (you know who you are) don't worry. This will be very much on the side and last on my priority list of stories until I have Ages and Spirited complete AND once I begin writing 1/4 with MissKurlyFry. (Awesome person btw and a great writer! We'll be publishing a fanfiction together around the beginning of summer if we're lucky, so follow her too! :D) This will be for when I feel like writing something fun and off topic, so no worries okay? Just random, spontaneous fun!**

**I would like to make one last note before I close: If you are going to allow me to use one of your family stories, please don't make it a sad one. I want to keep this fanfiction lighthearted and fun for everyone who reads it and hopefully get a few laughs from some of you. Thank you.**

**Well thank you for reading this ridiculously long A/N and I hope you guys will enjoy this fanfic! VALETE V'OMNES! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: Camping

**A/N: Ok everyone! Welcome to the first official chapter of Yamada! The school year is over and I'm FREEEEEEE! So to celebrate summer's (late) arrival, this chapter is dedicated to the Girls Camp incident that all my friends refer to as 'The Legend of Luna' and to my two friends starring in this chapter were was most traumatized by this event. (You know who you are.)**

_Setting:_

_It's summertime and the Yamada family (except Grandma) have gone out on a camping trip with their cousin Michel who is visiting from America. (Michel is half American and half Japanese.)_

It was the past midnight when Nobuna was woken up.

"Nobuna, Nobuna, Nobuna!" Nobuna groaned, rolled over, and opened his sleepy eyes. His cousin Michel was leaning over him and shaking his arm.

"What is it Michel?" Nobuna yawned. "It's the middle of the night..."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Michel whispered. "But I don't want to go out alone." Nobuna looked at Michel for a moment then sighed. Michel was a year older than Nobuna was, but he was such a scaredy cat sometimes.

"Alright..." Nobuna sat up and grabbed his flashlight. "Just make it quick." The two boys crawled out of their tent, slipped on their shoes, and tried to be as quiet as possible when they went past Mr. and Mrs. Yamada's tent. Nobuna led the way and Michel stayed close behind and waved his flashlight at anything that moved. "Calm down Michel." Nobuna whined. "There's nothing out here."

"R-right..." Michel didn't sound very sure of himself and let out a small shriek of surprise and pointed his flashlight at a small bush. Nobuna shook his head and kept walking. When they made it to the portapotty, Michel quickly slipped in and Nobuna stood outside and waited. After a minute, he began tapping his foot and humming a little tune impatiently as he tried to block out the sound of Michel relieving himself.

"Hurry up Michel!" Nobuna hissed at the porta potty's door. "I want to go back to bed soon!" Suddenly, Nobuna heard a low growling sound behind him. "H-huh...?" He turned his head slowly towards the bushes, but couldn't see anything in the forest on the moonless night. His hands started trembling and he shakily moved his flashlight and pointed it in the directiong of the sound. Slowly, the beam illuminated a large figure and it's yellow eyes flashed as the light hit them. Nobuna's knees grew weak as he saw the wolf five feet away from him growling in a threatening tone. Nobuna was paralyzed with fright and couldn't do anything to try to get away.

"Ok Nobu-" Michel stopped talking when he opened the porta potty door and saw the wolf in front of them. The wolf barked menacingly and charged at the two boys. Michel acted fast and pulled his cousin into the porta potty with him. Just as he shut the door something slammed into it and the two boys screamed.

"SOMEBODY HELP UUUUUUUUUUUS!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOLF!"

The two of them kept on screaming and pleading for someone to come and help them.

"SOMEBODY SAVE US!" Michel yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Nobuna cried. "I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A GIRLFRIEND YET!" The two boys continued crying and yelling and begging for someone to save them for ten minutes. Then suddenly, they grew silent for a split second when they heard something outside trying to get into the porta potty. "It's coming in here..." Nobuna whispered

"We're going to die..." Michel cried in a shaky voice. The door to the porta potty flew open and the two hugged each other and screamed at the top of their lungs.

It took the two of them thirty seconds to realize that nothing had happened to them yet and another ten for Nobuna to stop screaming. There was an awkward silence as they stared into a flashlight that was pointed at them and they blinked. Michel took a look at who was holding the flashlight. It Mrs. Yamada and she was furious.

"A-Aunt Matsuko?!" Michel stuttered. Mrs. Yamada stood there glaring at the two boys and tapped her foot irritably.

"What are you two doing?" Mrs. Yamada growled. Her curly hair was frizzy and was going out in every single direction and the bags under her eyes were dark. She almost looked like a monster herself as she stood there waiting for an answer.

"Th-Th-Th-There's a wolf!" Michel stammered. "I-IT WAS RIGHT HERE! OUTSIDE THE PORTA POTTY!" Mrs. Yamada's face darkened even more.

"A _wolf?!_" She growled. "Look around you! Are there any _WOLVES_ out here?!" She waved her flashlight around the area. "THERE'S NO ONE HERE BUT THE THREE OF US! NOW GET OUT OF THERE, GET BACK IN YOUR TENT, AND GO. TO. SLEEP!" Michel said nothing as he walked out stiffly pale as a ghost and pulled a stunned Nobuna behind him. Once they were out of the porta potty, Mrs. Yamada slammed it shut and led the way back grumbling the whole time. "I was finally able to start falling asleep in that constricting sleeping bag and not even five minutes later I'm woken up by two screaming boys blubbering on about wolves..." Michel stuck close to Mrs. Yamada and was almost walking on her heels the entire way. Every rustle of the leaves, stick or branch that snapped, or any sound at all made him jump a mile and Mrs. Yamada would have to stop, point her flashlight at the noise, and show him that nothing was there.

When the three finally finished the five minute walk from the porta potty to their tents in thirty minutes, Mrs. Yamada was at her wits end. She opened the boys tent for them, pointed her flashlight into it, and watched them as they crawled in. Nobuna robotically crawled into his sleeping bag and didn't make a sound or move a muscle. As Michel sat down on his sleeping bag, he looked up at his Aunt as she hissed one final order.

"Now you two stay in there and I don't want to hear about any more of these fictional wolves!"

"But Aunt Matsuko!" Michel pressed. "It _wasn't_ fictional! It was _there!_ It had yellow eyes and its growl was terrifying and-"

"You don't know true fear until you're stuck in a Mexican cab ride." Mrs. Yamada snapped. With that, she zipped the tent closed, stormed off to her own tent, and left Michel sitting alone in the dark.

"Michel?" A small voice whispered. Michel turned his head and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and then he made out a small figure bundled up.

"Nonoko?! Why are you awake?" Michel asked.

"Did you say something about a wolf?" Nonoko asked, ignoring Michel's question and sits up.

"Y-yeah..." Michel said in a distant voice. "W-We saw a wolf outside and-"

"Cool! I wanna see a wolf too!" Nonoko crawled out of her sleeping bag, opened the entrance of the tent, and poked her head out. She took a deep breath, cupped her hands to her mouth, and yelled, "MISTER WOOOOOOOOOOLF! I WANT TO SEE YOU! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU AAAAAAAARE!"

"N-NONOKO!" Michel rushed over and covered the little girl's mouth. "Shhhhhh!" He whispered. "Don't summon it!"

**A/N: And that concludes the story loosely based on the Girls Camp Legend of Luna. Those of you who witnessed the event, I apologize for any inaccuracy, but I tried my best. I, sadly, was not there to see it myself, so I had to ask around for some of the details. Have a great summer everyone! And my friends... DON'T SUMMON IT!**


End file.
